


Раз уж не дали поспать

by Helen_scram



Category: Bognor (TV Series)
Genre: Bognor S01 E07-12, F/M, Miniseries Deadline, Morning Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Утренний секс становится для коллег еще жарче после сообщения об убийстве шефа.
Relationships: Molly/Willy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Раз уж не дали поспать

**Author's Note:**

> Мини-сериал Deadline («Дедлайн») из цикла Bognor («Богнор»), 1981. 1 сезон, серии 7-12.

Молли была умной, с острым язычком, а главное, стильной. Она знала толк в одежде и напитках, и с ней было приятно появиться в любом месте. Но главное — она умела и любила трахаться. Так что Вилли ее общество ценил и с большим энтузиазмом доказывал ей свои чувства до глубокой ночи.

Эта мямля Гриндж разбудил их телефонным звонком в шесть утра. Старину Сент-Джона Дерби прикончили прямо в редакции. Молли сказала, что будет в офисе в девять тридцать, повесила трубку, тронула его за плечо, и по блеску ее глаз Вилли сразу понял, как она собирается провести ближайшую пару часов. Он не возражал. Сообщение об убийстве возбудило их обоих.

Отшвырнув одеяло, Молли склонилась над ним и начала легко, едва касаясь, целовать уголки рта, потом веки, возле уха, под подбородком. Ее волосы щекотали ему лицо, и он чувствовал, как она трется о его тело сосками. Она знала, что все это его распаляет, но, по правде говоря, Вилли и так завелся с пол-оборота.

Она отстранилась и с одобрением произнесла:

— Какой красавчик!

Приоткрыв глаза и проследив за ее взглядом, Вилли понял, что она имеет в виду не его лицо.

С тихим смешком она уселась на него верхом, он крепко ухватил ее за бедра и приподнял, чтобы член вошел. Молли помогла ему рукой и задвигалась, подчиняя своему ритму. Ему нравилось ее поджарое, гибкое, хотя уже немолодое тело, нравилось абсолютное бесстыдство и отсутствие всяких табу. И у нее были отличные груди: они полностью умещались у него в ладонях.

Темп ускорялся, дыхание обоих становилось тяжелее. Потом Молли опять замедлялась, почти останавливалась, но при этом ее мышцы сжимали, плотнее охватывали член внутри нее, и Вилли казалось, что яйца у него сейчас лопнут.

— Молли, детка, я сейчас кончу...

— Черта... с два... я... первая...

Разумеется, леди следовало пропустить вперед. Вилли резко сел и буквально взял дело в свои руки, приподнимая ее так, что внутри оставалась только головка, а затем опуская на член до самого основания. Она обвила его ногами, прижалась, больно вцепившись в плечи, и сквозь гул в ушах Вилли слышал ее крики.

Потом она позволила ему уложить ее на спину, он перестал сдерживаться и после нескольких яростных толчков застыл, подрагивая, освобождаясь от спермы.

Спустя какое-то время Молли пошевелилась и почти столкнула его с себя. Обессиленные, мокрые, они безучастно лежали рядом.

Когда сердце перестало колотиться где-то в горле и вернулось на место, а ощущение звенящей пустоты в голове исчезло, Вилли покосился на циферблат настольных часов. Молли приподнялась на локте и, медленно проводя пальцами с длинными наманикюренными коготками по его телу, проговорила:

— Спешить нам некуда. Бедняге Сент-Джону все равно уже ничем не поможешь. Надеюсь, ты не против повторить, дорогой?

Вилли был не против.


End file.
